De waffles y el primer a amor
by KAYAKO666
Summary: mi primer fic de esta serie, contiene un poco de ZADR. ¿qué cosas tiene q sufrir Dib, despues de algunas confusiones?


_hola, hace poco vi esta serie y me fascino, asi que en mi locura (debia al encierro en casa) pues se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño fic que espero disfruten, tiene un poco de ZADR, asi q quedan advertidos jojojo_

**De waffles y el primer amor**

-¡Con este plan por fin podré deshacerme de ese asqueroso humano Dib y con ello por fin comenzar la conquista de este asqueroso planeta, los más altos estarán orgullosos de mí! ¡¿G.I.R, me estas escuchando?!

-Quiero waffles- contestó el pequeño robot más entretenido en los waffles bailarines que salían por televisión.

-¡Nada de waffles!- chilló Zim apagando el televisor- tenemos cosas mejores que hacer, ¡Este asqueroso planeta no se conquistará viendo televisión!

-Ah…los waffles…-se lamentó G.I.R. en el momento en que se apagó la televisión- Extraño los waffles…

-¡Silencio! Acompáñame al laboratorio, aun debo hacer unos ajustes a la nueva máquina- dijo Zim, pero su pequeño acompañante salió disparado rumbo a la calle- ¡G.I.R.! ¡¿Dónde diablos vas?! ¡Por lo menos ponte el estúpido disfraz!

Zim quiso seguirlo, pero afuera llovía a cántaros.

-¡Maldita cosa envenenada a la que los humanos llaman "lluvia", se vuelve un obstáculo molesto en mi conquista como ese cabezón de Dib, pero cuando acabe con este pútrido planeta no quedará nada de ella, ni de él!- el extraterreste cerró de un portazo y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

En otro punto de la ciudad, el extraterreste era vigilado obsesivamente por Dib, quien no quitaba los ojos su laptop.

-Vamos Zim, veamos lo que planeas esta noche. Sabía que poner cámara por toda la casa sería de ayuda, pronto descubriré tu identidad y toda la gente verá que tenía razón, de seguro hasta me darán mi propio programa, mientras tú, Zim, te vuelves espécimen de laboratorio…- repetía el chico, mientras su hermana, sentada al otro lado de la sala lo miraba con ojos asesinos; cansada de escuchar su soliloquio, termina por ir hacia la cocina, donde su padre aprovecha sus pocos minutos en familia para leer el periódico a solas.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- dice el doctor al ver a Gaz.

-Ya no lo soporto- dice la niña, su padre se acerca y la levanta en hombros.

-Ya sabes que tu hermano es así, Gaz; tenle un poco de paciencia, algún día entrará en razón y se olvidará de los asuntos paranormales.

-Pero es irritante- suelta la niña furiosa- de lo único que sabe hablar es de esa persona.

-¿Esa persona?- pregunta su padre curioso-¿Acaso es alguien de la escuela?

-Si- se limita a decir la niña. En ese su padre comienza a reír, y sentándola a su lado comienza a decirle.

-Bueno, cielo, aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero tu hermano casi llega a la pubertad; habla tanto de esa persona porque esta pasando por su primer amor, pronto se la pasará, ¿Y se puede saber quien es la pequeña afortunada?

-Zim- responde la niña con su eterno tono gélido.

-¿Zim?- medita el padre- ¿Te refieres al amiguito extranjero de Dib, el que tiene la piel verde?

-¿A quién más podría referirme? El estúpido de mi hermano no sabe otra cosa que decir "Zim, esto, Zim el otro". Lo sigue a todas partes, hasta puso cámaras en su casa.

-¿Cámaras, eh?- su padre ya no ríe, la noticia le ha sentado bastante mal-esto…vaya, es más complicado de lo que me imaginaba- el hombre se levanta y seguido por su hija se dirigen a la sala, donde Dib aun dicen en voz alta sus planes contra Zim.

-Dib…-le llama su padre, aunque apenas si nota su presencia- cielo, ¿Podrías dejarnos a tu hermano y a mi hablar un segundo a solas?

Gaz obedece a su padre en silencio, cuando pasa al lado de su hermano, se encarga de estamparle la computadora en la cara, con lo que logra traerlo a este mundo.

-mmm…verás hijo- se acerca el doctor Membrana para terminar a su lado- hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

El chico, poco acostumbrado al trato cercano de su padre, lo mira con desconfianza.

-No he vuelto a revivir a los muertos- dice Dib.

-No, no, hoy no quiero hablar de eso- dentro de sí, su padre pensó que este tema era más importante que los locos pasatiempos de su hijo- ya eres un niño grande Dib, ya es hora de que te explique algunas cosas…

Su hijo lo mira con más desconfianza y la incomodidad del padre aumenta.

-A tu edad empezaran a gustarte las niñas…

-¡A mi no me gustan las niñas, sólo estoy interesando en vencer a Zim!- interrumpe el niño, preocupando más al padre.

-Sí, sobre eso quiero hablarte, a tu edad deben gustarte las NIÑAS- dice remarcando sus palabras- ¿Me entiende, hijo?

El niño se le queda mirando en silencio por unos segundos, después vuelve a repetir su confuso discurso sobre vencer a Zim.

-Rayos, no nos preparan en la universidad para esto…- dice el doctor Membrana sin ocultar su preocupación, finalmente una alarma suena, recordándole al adulto sus deberes, debe regresar a su amado laboratorio en medio de la ciudad; no muy de acuerdo, se ve obligado a posponer el tema- hablaremos de esto después, hijo.

El padre de Dib termina yéndose dejando a su hijo desconcertado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las semanas que siguieron le resultaron bastante extrañas a Dib, su padre aparecía con más frecuencia en casa y en cada ocasión trataba de entablar conversación, sin resultados muy satisfactorios.

Una mañana, Dib y Gaz caminaban rumbo a la eskuela, aun en mente el extraño comportamiento de su padre, Dib se le ocurrió preguntarle a su hermana.

-Papá ha estado muy raro, ¿Sabes por qué?

-Si estar en casa con sus hijos es raro para un padre, no sé que es normal- contestó la niña, sin mucho interés, su mente está pendiente en su nuevo videojuego.

-Tengo la sensación de que ha querido decirme algo.

-Eso es porque ha querido decirte algo, estúpido.

-¿Sabes qué es?

-Quiere hablar sobre chicas, ahora deja de fastidiarme, sino acabo este nivel te irá muy mal- contesta su hermana, pero la curiosidad de Dib no ha terminado.

-¿Chicas, para qué quiere hablarme de chicas?

-Porque él cree que estas enamorado de Zim.

-Ah, sólo eso- responde Dib más tranquilo, o por lo menos esa es su reacción hasta que logra digerir todo el sentido de la frase- ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Estas sordo o qué? Cree que te gusta Zim.

-¡¿De dónde sacó semejante idea?!

-Yo se la di.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Gaz?! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ese extraterrestre!- Dib comienza gritar como loco y a sacudir a Gaz, cosa que ella no pudo soportar. Superando a su hermano, lo toma por la playera y logra lanzarlo directo al piso.

-Escúchame Dib, estoy harta de tus estúpidas obsesiones y Zim es la peor de ellas.

-Pero…-trata de decir su hermano, pero es inmediatamente callado por una mirada asesina.

-No quiero volverte oír hablar de nuevo de Zim, ¿Entiendes?- la niña se aleja, regalándole a todo el que se la atraviesa un buen golpe.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Zim!- grita Dib a su hermana de tal forma que todos los chicos que recién llegan a la eskuela pueden escucharlo.

Después del penoso accidente de la mañana, el resto de las clases parece moverse con normalidad, la profesora Bitters procura desalentar a sus alumnos; Dib se pasa todo el tiempo observando a Zim, sin apartar de su pensamiento el cómo se le pudo ver ocurrido a su padre que le podría gustar ese extraterreste, el hecho de que esté tan interesado en él es sólo porque quiere detener su invasión.

-¡Dib, pon atención y deja de ver a Zim!- dice la profesora provocando la risa en los estudiantes.

-¡Estoy analizando su comportamiento alienígena! ¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no es de este planeta?- se defiende Dib, saltando de su asiento y señalando a Zim.

-¡Deja tus sucias acusaciones, asquerosa larva humana, soy tan humano como cualquiera de las desagradables criaturas de este salón!- reclama Zim muy exaltado, después corrige sus palabra- ¡Quiero decir, no sé de que hablas!

-¡Lo ve profesora, es un alien!- repite Dib.

-¡Cállense lo dos y siéntate Dib!- ordena la profesora.

A la hora del almuerzo, Dib busca deshacerse la idea de "su relación amorosa con Zim" e intenta buscar pruebas contra este.

-Vamos Zim, ¿Por qué no comes tu carne?- se burla Dib al ver como Zim mira con desagrado su intento de almuerzo- ¿Es qué no puedes, no será porque eres un alien?

Zim sopesa la idea de lanzarle la charola, pero antes de que lo intente, un chico gordo pasa al lado de Dib y lo empuja directo sobre Zim.

-¡Quítate de encima!- reclama Zim.

-¡Miren Dib y Zim se están abrazando!- grita la molesta chica rubia de su salón.

-¡Han de ser novios, por eso siempre Dib lo anda siguiendo!- grita otro chico, las risas comienza y de repente un coro se empieza a escuchar.

-¡Zim y Dib, sentados bajo el árbol, se besan, se abrazan!

Ninguno de los dos se queda a escuchar las burlas, así que como pueden salen de la cafetería.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

El día termina y Zim regresa a casa echando chispas.

-¡Maldito humano cabezón!- Zim patea todo lo que encuentra- ¡Esa humillación ha sido la peor de todas, cómo se atreve!

G.I.R., quien está sentado frente al televisor le presta nula atención a su amo, los waffles bailarines están de nuevo.

-¡G.I.R.!

-Hola, amo, volviste temprano. Quiero waffles.

-¡Debemos apresurarnos con los planes de conquista, no permitiré que esos humanos se burlen de mí!- tanto el robot como su amo se dirigen al laboratorio.

-¡¿Cómo pueden imaginarse que esa larva humana y yo podemos ser algo?!- dice Zim sin esforzarse mucho en su plan- ¡A mi no me gusta!

-A mi me gustan los cerditos- responde G.I.R. mientras juega con un cerdo de felpa.

-¡Pues a mi no me gusta Dib!- grita Zim arrebatándole el cerdo a G.I.R., finalmente olvidándose de lo que hacia- ¡Este debe ser un plan suyo para humillarme, pero no caeré en el!

-Mi cerdito…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Para Dib, era el colmo, ahora no sólo era su padre el que tenía esa idea rara, sino toda la eskuela; era temprano para regresar a su casa, así que decidió dar vueltas por el vecindario para meditar el asunto, si bien Gaz había iniciado el problema, tal vez no podía culpar a otros por creer eso.

Se la pasaba todos los días espiando a Zim, incluso tenía cámaras en su casa, sólo sabía hablar de Zim, pasaba mucho tiempo con él (aunque fuera espiándolo).

-No, no…-se dijo- todo eso tiene justificación, lo hago porque quiero detenerlo, a mi no me gusta ese extraterrestre.

Se decidió olvidar el tema por completo, total, ¿Cuánto tiempo la gente podría recordar el incidente?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Casi un mes y nadie en la eskuela podía olvidar la broma, cada vez que Zim y Dib estaba juntos nadie dejaba de señalar el asunto, a tal grado que ellos se habían visto a obligado a ignorarse completamente (y ni siquiera así lograban parar los rumores).

Una tarde, Zim decidió parar la situación y enfrentar al culpable de todo (dígase Dib). Junto con G.I.R. decidió esperarlo frente a su casa, pues no se acercaría a él frente a otros humanos.

-¡Tú, pútrido humano cabezón! ¿Qué planeas con todo esto?

-La casa de Dib parece una caja de cereal- dijo G.I.R.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Vine a que me digas que planeas humillándome!- acusó Zim acercándose a Dib-¡¿Por qué le has dicho a toda la escuela que nos gustamos?!- al decir eso puso la cara de asco más fea que tuvo.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Yo no disfruto para nada que me emparejen con un extraterrestre que planea dominar la tierra!- contestó Dib tan irritado como Zim.

-¡Ni yo que crean que disfruto compartir de ese asqueroso ritual amoroso con un humano cabezón!

De un momento a otro de los gritos pasaron a los golpes.

-Wiiii- G.I.R. corría alrededor de ellos.

-¡G.I.R. te ordeno que me ayudes!

-¿Acaso no puedes conmigo?- le retó Dib.

Por su parte, G.I.R. ayudó a su manera, saltó sobre ellos efusivamente.

-¡Abrazo!

Con su acción logró terminar con la pelea, aunque Zim y Dib terminaron de nuevo en lo que se asemejaba mucho a un abrazo, y no sólo eso, sino que sus cabezas chocaron de tal forma que a la vista de otros parecería que se besaban.

Justo en ese momento, el doctor Membrana y Gaz salían de la casa.

-Ustedes me dan asco- soltó Gaz indiferente.

-¡hijo, volviste!- dijo su padre bastante incómodo- y trajiste a tu amiguito verde.

-¡El no es mi amigo!-Zim y Dib se separaron apenado.

-Eh…bueno- el doctor se acercó a su hijo y en un susurro le dijo- Te respeto hijo, pero ¿No crees que van demasiado rápido para su edad?

En ese momento Dib creyó que al igual que con su afirmación sobre vida extraterrestre, nadie le creería cuando negara una relación con Zim.


End file.
